


midnight confessions

by crackerquintis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Quintis, F/M, Fluff, Love, Quintis - Freeform, admitting feelings, midnight talks, scorpion, shiny happy people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackerquintis/pseuds/crackerquintis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( sleepy talk and shiny happy people )</p>
<p>**quintis one shot**</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight confessions

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first proper quintis fic i cant commit to multiple chapter fics but i do enjoy odd one shots so i may be posting some seperatly :)) enjoyyyy x

She sighed, her head resting on his chest, rising with each breath he took. "I love you," she tested out loud. It was easier than she'd expected, just three words. The three words which Toby could express so effortlessly; while eating dinner, before running out to the store, while making her coffee. He'd mutter the words over and over while drifting to sleep and they would act almost as a lullaby for her.

She only wished she could do the same, express her affection so easily. She had become used the words over the corse of their relationship, hearing them since almost day one. She didn't hate him for it, she couldn't, she just felt bad she wasn't able to tell him how she felt. So each time he would tell her, she would warmly smile, squeeze his hand that much tighter or attempt one of his famous loving glances, filled to with love and passion. 

Being the awkward mechanic she was, her low EQ posed an obvious hurdle in their relationship. And his constant battle to keep her close was almost suffocating but in a way she was thankful for it. If he wasn't so far into their relationship she would have nothing to hold on to, she needed his love to be able to show her own. She loved Toby, there was no denying that, but without his constant reminder of his commitment she couldn't show hers. 

"I love you," it escaped her lips again.

So here she was, in the dead of night, only now confessing her feelings. She knew he could tell, he could read her so well. He knew that she struggled, he understood her wariness. 

He had been in love with Happy Quinn ever since the night she dragged him back from the track, babbling and crying over Amy, his ex fiancée who had left him years prior. She cleaned him up and put him to his bed, only to stay in his arms when he whispered her name. 

He held her that night while she slept, he sobered up gradually, each moment realising how precious the sleeping woman really was. From then on he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love, making sly jokes and cute remarks to substitute actual flirting. 

"Shiny, happy people holding hands," Happy found herself quietly singing. The song her mother and father had once danced too while awaiting for her own arrival. The song had been branded into her brain as a baby and could never forget the old tune. "Shiny, happy people holding hands," She sang again, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Shiny, happy people laughing," Toby sang along, clear as day. Shocked she rolled onto her stomach, realising what this meant, her eyes snapped open wide. "How long have you been awake?!" she whispered worriedly. 

If he had heard her, that would be it. He'd know, and being the smug bastard he was it'd stroke his ego and make it grow only 10x bigger. Would he no longer feel the need to romance her? Would he start to pull back? Was this whole thing a plan to pull her in, make her fall so blindingly in love she couldn't leave? The panic must have started to show on her face and Toby being the shrink he was noticed immediately. 

A low chuckle escaped his lips and he sighed, "I love you so much Hap," Kissing her forehead, he noticed she was still tense. "And i will never, ever stop loving you, okay? You mean the world to me, and just because you've finally fallen to the Toby charm," He paused and laughed at her raised eyebrow as he felt her relax. He continued, "That does not mean in any shape or form that i will no longer be interested in us Hap," She looked down, blushing at how easy he could read her. Sitting up, he pulled her into his side and kissed her hair.

"I love you, so so much Happy" he sighed, pressing another kiss to her head.

"I love you too Doc," She looked up at him, "So, so much," She added almost silently. 

The look in his eyes was enough for her, the look of pure love and commitment. She understood then, all the sappy love films and all the talk about soul mates. She never believed she had one, never believed she'd find them. But of course, he had been standing there, just across the garage, annoying the crap outta her for years.


End file.
